after love
by ZeroxNina
Summary: when all battles are finished will they finally have time for love ?


**CHAPTER 1 **

Thier lpis unlocked "asuna i love you now the war between SAO and us has ended ." kirito smiled asuna started to tear "kirito i love you to now our lives in SAO have ended and i will start a new onee here with you." asuna held his hand tight "arigatho kirito for staying by my side the whole time if i hadnt met you back in SAO i would still be there crying alone and not here with you." she looked down from his face and lifted her chin and kissed her "remember this its the scene from where you saved me from one of the laughing coffin's." he smiled "and the night you proposed." she blushed he looked at her smile "of course how would i forget about that?" he had a supicious look on his face he hugged her combined in arms sitting on his bed she held on tight and sniggled into his chest "im so glad i met you." she smiled he pushed her down pinning her to his bed he bent down and kissed her with delight she kissed him back "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" kirito felt an urge like he never had before his lips went lower onto her neck and kissed it up and down reapetedly "kirito what are you doing?" she asked he tugged down her shirt and started kissing her shoulder she understood and she diddnt mind drowned in love longing for more. The next morning kirito woke up to asuna snuggling in for warmth he blushed in the rememberence of last night. Asuna woke up and saw his fce eased into a smile "kirito i feel so wonderful all thanks to you. listen my dad would like to arange our marrige." she smiled " M M MARRIGE?!" HE SCREAMED "Ne whats wrong we were married in SAOand you were damn serious then whynot here?" she asked "uno... your right i love you and im already your virtual husband." he smiled sweat dropping. "sohow about it?" she asked "whynot its just confirming us being together." he smiled and kissed her ever so softly. sugu walked in "onee-san WAKE UP!" she yelled she walked in and noticed something so unpleasent she ran out Yelling "GOMENASI!" "um asuna you should get dressed." he blushed "oh um yeah." she picked up a towel from the floor and wrapped it around her grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom he got up and got dressed he walked out and sat on a kitchen seat. asuna walked out "ne kirito how bout i make you some breakfast?" she smiled he walked up to her and kissed her and slid his arms around her waist ending the kiss said "that would be wonderful." he smiled **(5 minutes later) ** Ding... ding... asuna picked up the phone " moshi moshi?" she answerd "has he said yes yet?!" "yes he has said yes." she said joyfully Great the weddings next week staurday." and hung up "WHAT?!" she screamed "wh what's wrong are you ok?!" kirito asked worriedly "the wedding's next week saturday." she spoke calmly and wide eyed "EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" he yelled "well this is joyful!" said sugu and her mom the couple stood there qiuetly and nodded **(hours later) ** the couple were walking out of class and were in the court yard then asuna's phone rang "honey one of my workers are going to drop off your wedding invatations pass them out to whover youd like." and hungup "its ganna be so embarassing to pass these out." she said blushing "i dont care i want everyone to know.." just then he shouted "I LOVE ASUNA AND OUR WEDDING IS NEXT WEEK ON SATURDAY!" everyone stared and then started whispering. "maji de? are you serious iwanna come!" from the background asuna was bright red blushing then kirito took the invatations and split them "you pass out to your friends and ill pass mine." noddingly they walked parting silica walked up asuna "hey maji de your getting married well i cant say im surprised." silica smiled. "yeah." asuna cheered up. she passed an invatation to silica and walked away. kirito walked up to klien "hey man congrats i knew this would happen!" klien smiled "yeah i love her and im not letting her go!" kirito was determined he passed klien an invataition and walked away. **(after school)** its not like asuna lived there she just preferd to live with her boyfriend/fiance than herself at home alone. walking into the house together kirito's aunt came up "goodie goodie you two are here so you guys help me with decorations asuna you help sugu desighn the wedding card and go pick out a gown!" his aunt cheered. After all of that his aunt sent the 2 out to find a ring the two stopped at the ring store "ohh kirito what do you think about this one?!" asuna asked "thatr one looks great on you!" great then ill get this one and it's macthing pair.

_**THAT**_** NIGHT...**

asuna was in the room kirito and her share when kirito walked into the room "we have a very important day tomorrow! sleep well my bride." he smiled "i will scince im with you." she walked twards him and he walked twards her walking until their chests pressed kirito pulled her chest closer so that she was boosted and leanded down kissing her lips her hands wraped around his neck and his hands around her waist he picked her up and settled her on the bed now pinning her on the bed that kiss were everlasting.


End file.
